Self-Fulfilling Prophecy
by Sittingonthis
Summary: Sophie Webster can't get homeless girl Maddie Heath out of her mind. One-shot. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you like.


A/N: This takes place in between the episodes on 12/31/2013 & 1/20/2014.

* * *

><p><em>"I bet you will an all"<em>

It was late at night and yet Sophie laid thinking of her. It had not been her intention at all. But damn it all, with her little cutting remark Maddie Heath had wormed her way into her head. Sophie sighed as she turned over in her bed for the hundredth time. This was not what she intended at all.

After a week of self-pity when Jenna had dumped her, Sophie woke up one morning and decided to move forward. It still burned her that Jenna had dumped her and all. Sophie had put a lot of personal effort into their relationship and then she was dumped liked nothing.

Still she looked in the mirror that morning as she washed up. Making a list in her head, she saw more positives than negatives. She had a figure that she guessed could be described as "fit". Sophie wasn't athletic. She did running but otherwise she couldn't stand sports. Rosie was always the model in the family-all legs and hair. But Sophie knew that she was just as skinny as Katey Armstrong. Even though she was a lesbian, her clothes were still quite femme too. Although looking at her closet, a new wardrobe might be in order. That'd certainly be nice she had smiled to herself.

To be sure, Sophie knew that the last thing she wanted to do now that she was single was hang around the house. At least when she was single before, she could deal with being alone because she didn't have to deal much with her mum's boyfriends. Jeff never liked to be around the house, probably because her dad might be there. And well Frank Foster…well the less said about that bastard the better. But Tim was such a mooching layabout. He had practically become attached to the couch watching football. That is when he wasn't down at the pub. It did Sophie's head in.

It was well hard dealing with it all in front of the whole street. Everyone on the street were such gossipmongers, and it was good drama that the two lezzers had broken off. Thank god for the Platts. Whatever drama was unfolding across the street diverted the spotlight away soon enough.

Slowly Sophie felt herself returning back to herself. It was so exhausting to be as angry as she had been the last few months. Staring at the ceiling at night, she would prop herself up against the wall and try to remember the last time that she had felt truly loved. Closing her eyes, she could still feel the softness of her lips. Her cheeky smile when she would put her hands in her back pockets and shake her shoulders. Blonde hair that Sophie would get lost in and never want to be found.

A sob escaped her chest as she escaped into shadows of the past.

* * *

><p>Sophie threw herself into other projects. Running with Dev. Christmas shopping at the German Markets.<p>

It was Emily Bishop who had suggested her trying volunteer work again. Honestly she had just been looking for a way to avoid the typical holiday dinner and all. Sophie hadn't been trying to make herself out to be a saint. Although she did enjoy being able to play her mum and Anna Windass for the selfish cows that they can be sometimes.

As part of pulling herself back together, she had returned to her church. Now she had never stopped believing-it just had been a lot more appealing to sleep in with her girlfriend instead. Since the girlfriend was now gone, she decided that it might be good to go back. Christianity had brought love into her life when she had been so full of anger as a teenager. She hoped that it could bring her the same relief again.

Walking down the aisle she had been overjoyed to see Emily Bishop sitting in the pew up front. After the service walking out they had passed the notice board. Emily stopped for a moment and pulled a number from the board.

"So good to see you out this morning" Emily said with a warm smile.

"Yes well I heard there was a new pastor and I've missed it" Sophie smiled back taking Emily's arm.

"I know you've had a hard time lately dear" the older woman empathized.

"Yeah well I think the whole street knows" Sophie sighed as she looked toward the ground.

"Oh dear, don't you worry, there's always more fish in the sea" Emily chuckled. She wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Yeah well for me my possibilities are very narrow, I just think I'll stay single for awhile" Sophie related.

"Sophie Webster, you were always such a kind girl, keep your chin up" Emily smiled.

Sophie instantly felt warmth fill her chest as they made their way down the cobbles. She had missed this.

"Thank you Emily" she ducked her head bashfully as she walked Emily to her door. They hugged and Sophie headed back over to #4. She was almost across the street when she heard her name being called. She turned back towards where Emily stood waving a piece of paper.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"I was just thinking, maybe you need this more than me" Emily passed her the piece of paper. "It's a homeless center not too far away, just drop in, but they are looking for volunteers" Emily explained.

Sophie looked at the paper. It looked legit enough, but she still hesitated.

"Oh I don't know Emily" Sophie hesitated "After what happened before…" She tried to give the paper back.

"All they are looking for is help serving food to those who need it. Just think about it" Emily gave her a reassuring smile.

Sophie shrugged. "I'll think about it," she promised the older woman.

And she had. Of course she was hesitant, having been so badly scammed in the past. But after talking to the woman in charge on the phone it seemed to be on the up and up. She made plans to help on Christmas day since the shop was closed.

Also it gave her a reason to avoid Christmas dinner with Tim. Of course she felt a bit sad leaving her mum with Tim and Faye for the holiday but if Rosie could bail then why can't she? Her sister had begged off Christmas this year again, even though London was only two hours away. She claimed that she just couldn't be bothered, but Sophie believed that she just wanted to avoid Tim as well. It well annoyed, but Sophie couldn't blame her.

* * *

><p>3:11 AM.<p>

Her bedside clock mocked her. Sophie turned over.

Why had she let Maddie Heath get under her skin?

Saint Sophie.

She had called her. Like it was an insult. Sophie was no saint. Even she had needs.

But still Sophie was not looking for anything, especially not some lying thief. And she didn't even know if Maddie was gay or not. Sophie was never one to be in your face about her sexuality, unless asked. However word had clearly gotten around. Otherwise why would she say that?

Commonsense told her that she should listen to her mother and just let it go. When had getting involved with the down and out ever been a good thing she told herself. It either left her betrayed or run over by a car. But still Sophie couldn't help but care about this girl who claimed not to care about anything.

Sophie could see something below all that snarky front. She just knew it.

And she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that it excited her a little. Just a little.

3:13 AM.

"I bet you will an all" she had smirked as Sophie walked off this afternoon.

Sophie just groaned and pulled her duvet over her head. She didn't know what to do.

And that was a little exciting as well.


End file.
